Hiyono's Perspective
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: Hiyono musing. based heavily on the manga. SPOILERS! sorry if it's kind of scatter brained. i just wanted to see more stories of the older Hiyono, so i'm starting to add more.


Hello, everyone! I wanted to write a fanfic based on a certain person from the spiral manga (as if you couldn't guess…..) anyway, just enjoy it, and if you want more of an explaination, read the manga and/or the note at the bottom of the screen. I don't own!

She knew this day would come. Ever since she started working for Narumi Kiyotaka, she knew this moment would be inescapable. What made it hard was that she had grown so….connected to him. _Him._ Ayumu Narumi. The brilliant boy who she was sent to build up and then crush. Sure, at first she was playing her part because it was just another job. But the more time she spent with the boy, the more she came to love him.

Yes, love. Strange that she, a twenty something actress should fall in love with a seventeen year old clone. But those were simply the cards fate had dealt her. And of course it should be that he favored older women. However, fate was a cruel mistress. She taunted Naoko with the shot at happiness, only to have it taken away. In a way, fate was to do the same job she herself had taken. Cruel irony seemed to strike everywhere.

She stepped out of her hotel room. The day was sunny, with a few clouds lazily making their way across the sky. It was days like this that he used to sit on the school roof and escape from the world for a little while. She looked up to the sun and then made her way down the street. There would be time for thinking these things later. There was still so much to do now. Avoiding the puddles on the sidewalk from the recent rain, the woman made her way into the busy streets. Her flight wouldn't be leaving in several hours, but there was something she absolutely had to do.

The wind picked up, and she pulled her black pea coat tighter around her. Winter was truly setting in. a bit earlier than usual, and it seemed this year would be especially cold. She made her way through the crowd, continuing to think of her dear companion, Ayumu. Or rather to say, she was his. In every way, Ayumu would shy away from the rest of the student body. It was only through necessity and determination that he managed to talk to anyone at all. Still, once he opened up, it was amazing to get a small glimpse into his mind.

The crowds grew thicker, as the day dragged on, and people began to live out their lives. But what exactly did Ayumu mean to Naoko, the daughter of an army lieutenant? True, she had never had a permanent home, but she knew how to make friends better than he had. Or rather, make it seem like she knew how to. She never gave out her entire self. There was always that little bit- that inner core- that she never revealed to anyone. It was quite simply _classified information_. She couldn't have anyone knowing it.

And yet, he had somehow been able to decide what she was really like. He had been able to pierce through the mask, and gaze at her real self- her real soul. A sight so rare, that not even her family had seen it. He knew what her real tendencies were. Maybe he even fell in love with her, at one point. But she would never know. It was better that they wouldn't see each other. And, even though it was for his sake, she made it happen.

It was probably the wrong move. Deep in her heart, she felt that it was the wrong move. But what else could she do? He had said it himself. How could she have changed his mind, given up everything just to be with that boy. No, it was impossible. There were other things that needed to be done. Her whole life couldn't be given up for a boy. And yet- the thought of doing it all over again plagued her dream. The words 'what if' were the enemy. They brought up dreams that were both impossible and heartbreaking.

They had made their choices. He went his way, and she, hers. Now they had to live with the consequences. She caught a cry in her throat before it was able to escape. This was no time to show emotion. She was merely walking to a place where she needed to go. After this, she would find herself on a plane, going who knew where, doing who knew what. This would just be another place for her to live in her character. It had been a few years, but she was confident that she would be able to convince everyone, just one more time.

For surely this was the last time she would ever see them again. Any of them. Kouske, Ryoko, Rio, Eyes and even Kiyotaka. Yes, this was the last time she would ever involve herself with any of them. Until then, she needed to concentrate on her character.

But she couldn't do it. Images of him flilled her mind, making it hard to concentrate. It had been all about him, after all. He was the center of everyone's world- her's included. Certainly, she wouldn't have been through all of this if it hadn't been for him. the way he affected her made butterflies take flight in the pit of her stomach.

She had finally made it to her destination. Sure enough, everyone was there. And, once again, he was the main attraction.

"hey, Jou-chan. It's good to see you again." Kouske tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

With a nod, she moved on, taking a seat on the very edge of the row of plastic chairs lined up on the soft earth. She would not cry. She would remain silent and detached from the whole ceremony. It was for the better, anyway.

"dearly beloved, we are here to mourn the death of Ayumu Narumi…."

No, she would not cry. Because she, along with all of the blade children, would carry on the hope that he had worked so hard to create. They would let the seed of hope grow until it became the largest tree in the metaphoric forest. Ayumu Narumi would continue to live on. She wouldn't let him die so easily. And with that, the woman formerly known as Hiyono Yuizaki closed her eyes, and heard that beautiful sonata that he had played just for her.

Well, did you like it, hate it? I based it heavily off the manga, since I didn't like how the anime ended. Besides, Hiyono (SPOILER, SPOILER) was actually a really cool character when not Hiyono. I wish she had gotten some more screen time being herself, and some more time like that with Ayumu. But hey, that's what fanfictions are for, right? So, review, please! Cookies for anyone that does!


End file.
